


sticky scents

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [29]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa places the blame firmly on Laurel’s perfume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticky scents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



Nyssa places the blame firmly on Laurel’s perfume. The pervasive pomegranate scent sticks to everything Laurel had come close to, and some things Nyssa swore the woman hadn’t come near. It’s a taunting, teasing promise of a life without death, with minimal pain and actual joy. 

It shouldn’t be possible, especially with Sara’s sister, but the aftertaste of happiness still coats the insides of her cheeks. She wonders if Persephone smelt like pomegranates, if Hades knew. She never wondered before why Hades didn’t just live above, didn’t give up his claim to the Underworld. 

She comes to Laurel in winter, battling through an airport full of carols and cheer. Nyssa thought after last time they might improve their security, but apparently not. 

She comes to Laurel, heart in her hands, and Laurel sweeps her up in a hug and kiss. Nyssa thought she couldn’t be happy, but apparently she can.


End file.
